The so called multi-hole pressure probe has been a standard technique for measuring mean flow angles, stagnation and static pressures for over four decades. Generally, these probes make use of the known (through experiment or analysis) geometrical variation of all static pressure on fixed shapes (sphere, cylinder, wedge, etc.) which changes in a repeatable way as a function of that shape's orientation to the flow. Since the Mach number is a unique function of the ratio of stagnation to static pressure, it can also be derived from the pressures measured by such a probe. Up to two orthogonal flow angles as well as stagnation and static pressure can be deduced from pressures measured at four or five well chosen locations on the probe (using five rather than four measurement locations generally improves the accuracy but requires a larger probe). Fewer measurements yield fewer flow variables. For example, if the probe size is a concern, then two measurements can be used to find either one flow angle or stagnation and static pressures. The static pressure ports on these steady state probes are usually connected to remote pressure transducers via long lengths of small diameter tubing. This restricts their time response to several seconds or longer.
With the advent of miniature semiconductor pressure transducers in the late 1960's the pressure transducer could be moved much closer to the measurement location by mounting it in the probe body itself, thus enhancing the time response of the measurement. Such miniature semiconductor transducers were provided by Kulite Semiconductor Products, Inc., the assignee herein. Kulite Semiconductor Products, Inc. has many patents relating to miniature pressure transducers. The development of a miniature semiconductor pressure transducer led to the evolution of a class of so called high frequency response probes, with frequency responses in the kilohertz (Khz) range. Because of the relatively high drift rate of early semiconductor transducers, these probes were only used for unsteady measurements. Conventional remote transducers, fit through separate ports for use in high accuracy measurements of the steady state values. The new technology enabled the fabrication of probes that can survive harsh environmental characteristics as determined by the needs of industry and government, aero propulsion test facilities and the like.
High frequency response of these probes are set by three factors: (1) the frequency response of the transducer (generally much higher than other factors and so not limiting); (2) the resonant frequency of any cavity between the surface of the probe and a transducer diaphragm; and (3) the vortex shedding frequency of the probe body (which scales with the probe size and the fluid velocity). The latter two factors, 2 and 3 scale with the probe size so that smaller probes will yield higher usable frequency response.
Recent advances in semiconductor transducer technology have greatly improved the stability and accuracy, as well as increase the temperature range of the transducer. These advances combine to suggest that very small probes with wider dynamic range can measure the entire frequency range from steady state to over 10 Khz. Therefore, to improve the frequency response of such probes a smaller, flatter sensor with no cavities is required. In addition, the static responses of the transducers used in the probe are limited by the static properties of the sensors used in these probes. The sensing diaphragm made by solid state diffusion uses a P-N function to isolate the sensing network from the lower underlying bulk deflecting member. Since it is made using P-N junction isolation, of course static thermal properties are now limited in their upper temperature usefulness. Recent work has resulted in the manufacture of a new type of piezoresistive sensor using SOI techniques wherein the piezoresistive network is isolated from the deflecting material by an oxide layer, while being molecularly attached to it such is shown in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,671 entitled, “Fusion Bonding Techniques for Use in Fabricating Semiconductor Devices”, by Dr. A. D. Kurtz and assigned to Kulite Semiconductor Products, Inc., the assignee herein. The process for fabricating the composite dielectrically isolated structure requires the use of two separate wafers. The first “pattern” wafer is specifically selected to optimize the piezoresistive performance characteristics of the sensor chip, while the second “substrate wafer” is specifically selected for optimizing the micromachined capabilities of the sensing diaphragm. A layer of the higher quality thermally grown oxide is then grown on the surface of the substrate, while the piezoresistive patterns are introduced onto the pattern wafer. The piezoresistive patterns are diffused to the highest possible concentration level, equal to solid solubility, in order to achieve the most stable, long term electrical performance characteristics of the sensing network. Once the pattern and the substrate wafers are appropriately processed, the two wafers are fusion bonded together in accordance with the above-noted U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,671. The resulting molecular bond between the two wafers is as strong as the silicon itself, and since both the sensing elements and the diaphragm are made from the same material, there is no thermal mismatch between the two, thus resulting in a very stable and accurate performance characteristic with temperature. The presence of dielectric isolation enables the sensor to function at very high temperatures without any leakage effects associated with the P-N junction isolation type devices. Since the device is capable of operating at high temperatures, a high temperature metallization scheme is introduced to enable the device to interface with the header at these high temperatures.
The transducer formed by the techniques depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,671 as indicated above, enables the use of a probe which has an improved high frequency operation while being extremely small. The probe is basically a longitudinal tubular member having a front probe surface which contains holes or apertures. Each hole or aperture is associated with a separate transducer where each transducer contains a separate housing, which housing fits into the hole in the transducer probe. When mounting each transducer in its own miniature header, multiple transducers can be used simultaneously in a probe while further enabling the probe to be very small (less than 100 thousands of an inch (i.e. 100 mils) in diameter).